school for,Extraordinary,Teens
by Sage of the 8 heavenly paths
Summary: Sonic and Mlp crossover no OC An adventure set at a school for extraordinary teens where strange things happen and romances occur and epic fights all you could wish for in a high school fanfiction between Mlp and Sonic
1. Chapter 1

**The start of a New story please enjoy and don't forget to review and tell your friends**

 **School for,Extraordinary,Teens **

**Chapter 1:kidnap**

Nazo was wearing a white t-shirt,grey jeans,space age grey crosshatch designer high tops,white socks,a jeweled crucifix,his usual gloves and a skull bandana tied around his neck pulled was walking to school it was the end of the week, and he was gonna hate this Friday very much.

At the school grounds.

As soon as Nazo stepped onto the school grounds, everyone fell silent even the gossips stopped mid sentence he walked towards a grey boy packed with muscles "Hey muscles fight Me"He said loudly, with unwavering confidence and a striking muscle packed kid laughed "You want to fight with me bring it"He said as he flexed his large punched him in the stomach, with superfast reflexes making the boy clutch his then stepped behind him and pointed his hand at him and a red beam started forming up in his palm.A group of seven girls had been observing Nazo's actions and had decided to step in."Hey you pick on some one else"The blonde haired western girl shouted."Yeah!"The others shouted to back the blonde up."Huh you weaklings aren't even worth my time"Nazo said as he waved his hand in their direction and turned around and walked off towards the basketball court."That little"The rainbow haired girl said, before she was cut off by the one with purple hair and pink highlights"Rainbow dash Nazo is always like that, you know him"She said camly to her fuming friend who had clenched her fists due to her immense anger."Rainbow, Twilight is right you know ruffians like Nazo and Shadow don't even deserve your anger"The violet haired girl said in her regal accent."Well anyways let's get going, it's cold outside anyways"Rainbow announced as she began walking for the main entrance of the modern school.

In the basketball court

Nazo walked towards a black hedgehog with red streaks in his hair and crimson red eyes, wearing a white t-shirt a red scarf around his neck black jeans and his usual shoes and gloves next to him was a blue hedgehog, with emerald green eyes and his quills combed back,wearing a white t-shirt a blue scarf around his neck blue jeans and his usual shoes and gloves. The two hedgehogs were taking turns shooting 15 feet away from the hoop, without looking . The ebony hedgehog noticed Nazo and berated him by announcing "Your late"."I was just testing my chaos beam, when those weakling girls intervened"He responded as he replayed what had happened in his head."Nazo so you really wanted to fry that guy?"Sonic asked inquisitivly, as he took his shot and scored a bank shot. "I don't care about the details sonic"Nazo responded nonchalantly,as he finished the bell rang."42-40 faker I win"Shadow said as he thrust his ball into sonic's hands before clutched the ball then threw it so high it got stuck in one of the girders that made up the roof."Let's get going to class"Sonic said camly before he and Nazo left the court.

At first period

"Damn it I hate class that rainbow haired girl is always in our period and her dumb blonde friend and that nerd"Nazo told Shadow and Sonic as they got changed."I don't like that blonde or rainbow Either"Shadow added as he put his shoes trio left the changing trio surrounded coach armour."Class today we're doing boxing and first off we're gonna start by seeing how many punches you can do in a minute and how hard you do them."Twilight your up first"Coach armour stepped up to the electronic punching bag."Okay Twilight you can do this"She whispered to herself."You can do it Twilight"Applejack and Rainbow Dash yelled."And Go"Coach armour said.

One minute later

"Twilight you did 10 punches and had 0.5 lbs of force behind him"He announced went then Shadow did both of them getting good scores of 300 and 30lbs of force by average which resulted in them getting respectable praise from coach armour .It was Rainbow's turn she walked up to the bag and punched it as fast and as hard as she could once it stopped she was slightly out of breath but not tired."Whoa Rainbow Dash I knew you were good but not this good you scored 600 with 39lbs of force"Coach armour said with was Nazo's turn he stepped up to the punching bag he closed his eyes but when he opened them he released a flurry of superfast and powerful punches into the bag, once he'd finished he came down from the bag."whoa Nazo you got 1000 punches and 50lbs of force"Nazo returned to stand next to Sonic and rest of the lesson went on without a synch so did the rest of the day.

Just after the end of school

"Tails has the Vtol ready and we should get going we don't want to piss G.U.N off"Sonic announced."Sure let's get going"Shadow said the trio of Sonic,Shadow and Nazo ran did they know a certain rainbow haired girl had been listening to them "Let's follow them"She said to her 5 friends behind her, she gave them no time to finish before running in Sonic and Co's direction"guys we can't let rainbow do this on there own"Twilight said told he'd friends ."Twilight's right we need to help rainbow"Applejack added.A word of agreement came from the rest of the Pony's.

At Tail's garage

"Hey guys you made it"A yellow kitchen said happily as he saw his friends at the garages open entrance."Hey Tails is it ready?"Sonic asked happily as he greeted his friend."Sure here she is"Tails responded as he pulled an enormous tarp revealing the bulk of an armored felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach"We've been followed"He whispered to Shadow."Whoever is out there show yourself!"Shadow yelled as he began charging a chaos and the rest of the mane six came out of hiding."What are you gonna do if I'm out here"Rainbow yelled defiantly."No its not you we have to worry about it's the snipers"Shadow said before the group were struck down by tranquilliser darts one by one.

On a nearby rooftop "Alpha one pick up the packages for extraction and take the girls to as the professor wants them too"A man clad in black combat armour said to the cloaked Vtol, that was descendending from flight.

 **Sonic and Co are being taken to a strange location and who is this professor**

 **Find out in the next chapter**

 **SAGE OF THE EIGHT HEAVENLY PATHS**


	2. Combat training

**A new chap sorry it took so long as I re wrote it entirely as I didn't like what I originally wrote so enjoy read and review**

Twilight looked around the grey room and at it's center she saw a man wearing a white lab coat."Ah well I see you've come too Miss Sparkle,I am professor Gerald Robotnik but please call me headmaster and this is S.E.T my School for,Extraordinary,Teens and miss Sparkle you have been accepted into our ranks and here we have the best education has to offer"Headmaster Robotnik told Twilight as if had done it a million times."I would like to be in your school professor but what about my friends?"Twilight asked the professor."Your friends have already accepted and are now being integrated into S.E.T"He replied."Sure I'll accept your offer"She told him."Very well,you can come in now"He rest of the mane six jumped into the room wearing futuristic black jumpsuits."Hey Twilight this school is totally rad and the uniform rocks too"Rainbow Dash exclaimed "Now I don't actually want to have you here at S.E.T because I want you and the boys to infiltrate Schools that are carrying out awful experiments on kids and making them into violent monsters so your going to be trained here at S.E.T for a week"The old professor told his new students "Okay we'll do it "Twilight announced after the group had discussed what the professor had said."Very good,now your first lesson combat training in the virtual simulation"Headmaster Robotnik said before pressing a button on his button activated a trap door and drooped the teens down into a large room.

Combat training

In the center of the room their was a large robot and the group of Sonic,Nazo,Shadow and Tails and the mane six "I'm Combat officer designate E-123 Omega and I will be training you in armed Combat"He said in a robotic robot explained how to use a firearm and hand to hand techniques,the robot then showed the group the virtual reality gear which simulated combat situations and that they would feel pain but not were suddqenly in a multi storey parking lot it was boys v checked his magazine he had his Uzi's filled with ammo he was crouched behind a concrete heard footsteps he listened, before taking a breath and spinning around with his Uzi's aimed he fired without thinking killing the walked closer to the body he could see the face of the pink haired girl he had just smiled at his bullets began pinging all around him, he ran to the next pillar without a moments thought."I'm gonna get ya for what you did to pinkie pie!" A enraged Apple jack shouted as she continued heavy machine gun fire, which broke chunks of concrete from the pillar Nazo was behind.  
Nazo made quick glances to the enraged blonde with bullets just millimetres away from hitting reached around his back and pulled out his M4 he fired his flashbang grenade from the attachment at a pillar and it ricocheted of the wall and at Apple jack making her stop firing as the flashbang blinded took advantage of this and walked towards her firing at her shoulder making her lose balance, then at her Shins making her fall over,and finally he walked up to her and removed his katana from it's sheath and then stabbing her in the neck the sword strike the simulation then ended and the group was back in the room wearing virtual reality gear.

"I would say that's a win for us"Sonic announced as he took off his VR helmet "Huh it's only because you have more experience"Rainbow said to sonic."Or the fact you would have all certainly die in a combat situation"Nazo told Rainbow."Hey watch your mouth"Rainbow shouted at him."Hey I don't lie Skittles"Nazo retorted before Rainbow grabbed him by the scruff of his neck"I told you already shut your mouth"She swiftly separated the two "Fighting is not permitted if another incident occurs both students will be sentenced to an hours detention in the jungle room"Omega said before letting the two down."Class dismissed"He said two groups left.

With Team Sonic

"Tails where are we going buddy because I think we made a wrong turn"Sonic told his friend."No Sonic we haven't it's another invention I was working on"Tails pressed a button on the keypad next to a large door and inside was a large whale shaped sub the group was speechless Tails smiled at his brilliance."Gentlemen I present to you The Deep typhoon a sub capable of fast travel underwater and is armored to the teeth features 4 jet skis and a sailboat called the SS tornado for travel to land as the sub can't enter shallow waters"Tails explained as they took in the ship."Tails is this what we are using for our lesson Tomorrow"Sonic asked."Yeah the professor said we'd be meeting another student on the Island"Tails replied."I wonder who the guy we're meeting is"Sonic said to himself."You know what I'm gonna do some sword practice"Nazo announced."I'm going to shoot some hoops with faker over here"Sonic said as he indicated to Shadow soon everyone had left apart from Tails.

"Alone just the way I like it"Tails said to himself before turning around to do some work on the picked up his katana and pressed a button, twenty fibre glass practice dummies sprung out "Those girls, why did Robotnik take them they hold no talent what does he see in them, the old bastards going senile"He told himself as he cut down five targets"Why did he select them they're just brats"He said to himself as he cut down the rest of the targets with ferocity and elegance.

 **So who is this student and what famous Island are they going to stay tuned for the next chapter review and tell your friends thank you for reading**

 **Sage of the eight heavenly paths**


End file.
